Our Happy Ending
by Purringpuppy
Summary: A one shot. A moment in life through the eyes of Seth Hardy


Disclaimer: I own Seth Hardy and Ashlyn. Faith is owned by marlenasnape and the rest of the characters are owned by the WWE and this is my own interpretation of them, not however they may be in real life.

Seth Hardy lay sprawled on his back in the middle of the ring, eyes closed- almost. Out of one half open eye he watched the blonde mop of curls who was sitting atop his chest. "One, Two, Tree, I win!" The girl cried far too quickly before jumping up off of Seth and running in a circle around him in celebration. "You're just going to celebrate and leave me here?" He asked her as he watched her run around. She nodded, not stopping, "You lose and I win, that means I get a belt and you have to go away and beg for a re-match." Seth pulled himself up to sit Indian style and pulled the girl into his lap, tickling her. "I never agreed to a title match cupcake." The girl leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm cute and you love me."

"You can't deny that she's her mother's daughter." "Uncle Jeffy!" The girl jumped from Seth's lap and slid under the ropes and into Jeff's arms. "I beat daddy! I'm the superest winner! I get a belt and it's gonna be pretty and pink and sparkly and it'll have my name and little stars and I get a puppy and he gets a belt too but his will be blue cuz he's a boy and his name is gonna be Mumble cuz we saw the penguin movie and that penguin tap danced and I'm gonna teach my puppy to tap dance too!" Seth rolled his eyes as he climbed over the ropes, dropping down to stand next to Jeff. "Take a breath Ashlyn, daddy didn't say anything about a puppy.." She reached her arm out and put her finger to his lips. "Shh, it's a secret." She grinned, giggling as she jumped out of Jeff's arms and ran up the ramp toward the back. Seth shook his head and followed after her. "Where the hell am I going to find a tap dancing puppy?" Jeff grinned and placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know a guy.." Seth raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I want to know." "Come on slow pokeys!" Ashlyn called from the top of the ramp where she was hopping up and down waiting for them. She posed with her hood up over her eyes and her arms out. "I'm AJ Styles fools!" Seth grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, "Come on Styles, lets go find moms."

The three headed down the hallway with Seth in the lead and Ashlyn making faces at Jeff from her perch. Seth paused and passed his prisoner to Jeff to answer his chirping phone before they continued down the hall. "Hello beautiful, what can I do for you?" He listens, laughing softly. "Not that, not in public... yes he's here... shortly sweetheart." He closed his phone and grinned at Jeff. "That was your wife.. if there is a do not disturb sign on your room later.. find something to occupy yourself." Jeff laughs, "I already have, and Faith is a hell of a wildcat." The comment landed Jeff a swift child's shoe in the ribs. "You don't talk about my mommy!" Seth couldn't help but be proud of his girl's protectiveness, even if it was misplaced. You could hardly blame the kid for not being able to follow the joke, in fact, he'd be a little worried if she had followed it. Jeff let her go as they reached the lounge, at which point she threw the door open like she owned the place and immediately sought Lena's lap to tell her all about her tap dancing puppy. "What is she so excited about?" Faith asked as she exited the bathroom and moved to stand by Seth. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side, placing a kiss on top of her head. "She beat me up and thinks she should get a title belt.. she'll tell you all about it. Oh, and a puppy. A tap dancing puppy." Faith looked up at his raising an eyebrow, "do puppies tap dance?" Seth shrugged, "if anyone can find one," "Jeff can." Faith finished his thought, looking toward the man who was trying to pry Ashlyn from Lena's lap so that he could take her spot. "And if it exists, she'll have one before the week is up." Seth pulled away from her with mock insult, "Am I really that bad?" She nodded. "I didn't want to be the one to say it, but since we're on the subject..." "Well, she is her mother's daughter and I just can't say no to those eyes."

"Aunt Lena?" Ashlyn asked loudly, "Can we go find candy? Daddy is going to kiss mommy." She wrinkled her nose and grabbed Jeff with one hand and Lena with the other, marching out of the room. Faith smirked as the three year old pulled the adults from the room. "Well, since we're suddenly alone.." Seth wrapped his other arm around her, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms for a minute. "Lets not wait until tomorrow. Lets leave her with Lena and Jeff and have our five year party right now." Faith kissed his lips gently, her hand lingering on his cheek. "What about Jeff's match?" Seth shrugged. "It'll work.." "That would be a great idea if it wasn't shit." "What sweetheart?"

Faith slammed her hand down on the table in front of Seth. "Don't you sweetheart me Seth, I've been talking to you for the last twenty minutes and have you heard a word? No, you're in here taking a damned nap on my clock. I don't ask you do to that much around here do I? Am I making you work too hard, watching me write the match order for the night? Obviously I must be since you're brilliant suggestion is to throw Jeff to the Benoit, Lena, and Stephanie without anyone on his side. Are you that screwed in the head?" Faith stared down at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I think I'm catching that flu bug that Matt had." A look of genuine concern flashed into her eyes. "If you're sick you should head back to your room, no use spreading it to everyone else if you can't think straight." Seth reluctantly agreed, rising from his chair. "What is going on inside that head of yours anyway?" She asked as she followed him toward the door. "Just thinking." Faith laughed, "yeah, you're sick alright." He stepped out into the hallway wondering if it was foolish to wish for the happy ending that you would never have. He glanced back to see Faith lingering in the doorway, watching him walk toward the elevator. Hope hurt, but he was fond of pain.


End file.
